Sabbatical Winds
Sabbatical Winds was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean that was founded on January 11, 2007. The crew founded and used to fly the flag of The Curia. History of Sabbatical Winds In the beginning Sabbatical Winds was founded on January 11, 2007 by Shortnmouthy and Anasazi. Shortly after the founding, Exhaust, Biskitrulz, and Erdd from the mother crew of Royal Red came over to help establish the crew with Anasazi and Shortnmouthy. All were given senior officer positions, but the ranks of Exhaust and Biskitrulz were revoked shortly after on the suspicion that they were spies from Royal Red. As this confusion was happening, Sabbatical Winds grew in numbers and gained two new senior officers, Babytwelve and Attack. The crew then joined the flag Antheas. During this time, Sabbatical Winds had forty active members and less than ten dormant members. Downtime Unfortunately, a newly instated fleet officer named Cannonsmith stole from the crew ships to fund the start of his own crew. Anasazi got back most of the stolen goods, but Sabbatical Winds' members were disheartened. Following this, most of the senior officers went dormant for a while, but eventually revived the falling numbers in March (Babytwelve had left the crew, and Attack went permanently dormant). Changes Shortnmouthy became increasingly restricted of time, and in mid-March handed over the captaincy to Anasazi. After Anasazi was named captain, the crew changed its flags from Antheas to Aestus Numen where Anasazi was made royal and Erdd was made titled. Erdd was made the captain of the crew after Anasazi and Shortnmouthy decided he had put much work into rebuilding the crew. As his first official act of captaincy, Erdd permitted the crew to hold flag-wide game nights. A coalition is founded A while later, they had gotten up to around 40 people and decided they wanted to start a flag. They soon got their stats up & founded the flag The Curia. After it was founded, Erdd handed over monarchy to Anasazi. An empire emerges Soon after the founding, both the crew's and the flag's population grew enormously. Erdd then decided to give up captaincy back to Shortnmouthy. The end of Sabbatical Winds Around August 6, 2007 Shortnmouthy left the crew leaving no one to be captain. About 3 days later the crew decided to merge with erdd's crew, The Kraken's Return. Witch later joined Sheatan's Fury. Contributions / activities * A flag-wide game night every week. * A war brig pillage every week. Captaincy # Shortnmouthy (January 2007-March 2007) # Anasazi (March 2007-April 2007) # Erdd (April 2007-June 2007) # Shortnmouthy (June 2007-Present) Public statement 'Open your arms to change, but don't let go of your values.' - Dalai Lama Extended public statement Well, there it is...my thesis on why people should join my crew..wait..Oh no!..where did it go? Shoot! Oh well. Anyway, I didn't like all of that junk; our crew's more like a big family where everyone has some type of issue. ACK! /me dodges a torpedo Whoo....as I waz sayin' if ye have an issue but want to have fun come along and do one o' those meet n' greet's with us. Or ye could just hop in for the ride. We wants one o' those big empire thingys..but why be so stiff....let's go an' those pixel pies in each other's faces! Rofl...NO ONE in this crew even the cap'tn is safe from our antics. WARNING-ADVERTISMENT: IF YE JOIN THIS CREW, YE MAY COME SUBJECT OR DO TOO MUCH LOLing AND/OR EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF HILLARIUS ANTICS!!! ERDD CREW, are YOU ready? LET'S SET SAILS! Into the 'SABBATICAL WINDS' Anasazi Plz go to our great stalls were there u will see superb amazing acomplishments Stalls Erdd's iron mongers," at Erdd's there are no regrets" Manager(s): Shetsworth Crew rules # We are Family, friends, partners in battle or at the roundtable for a quick hand of cards! # Rules of Command! SO's teach all Fleet Officers make sure they know all in's and outs of pillaging! This will help them train Officers! Fleet Officers are the trainers for Officers and Pirates! Our Goal is to be well trained for PvP battles... # Absolutely no abandoning ships! Or leaving them at uninhabited islands....IF you abandon then we want you to abandon the crew! # No cheating! No stealing! No transfers of goods to another ship! NO DISHONESTY! # From the time you join we will Evaluate your activity and decide to promote you....Do NOT BEG or WHINE as this counts AGAINST you! # How to Operate a PILLAGE! When you start a pillage CHECK the HOLD! Then RECORD what is in the hold into the OFFICER'S BULLETIN....Same procedure when closing the pillage! Promotion requirements *Cabin Person: This is a form of punishment. *Pirate: Just ask an officer or higher to join. *Midshipman: Two Broads or a competent experience/rank. *Officer: Complete training and 3 Broads or a competent experience/rank or a ship. *Fleet officer: Earn the Captain's and Senior Officers' trust, be an officer for at least one week, and have 2 Solids or a competent experience/rank. *Senior officer: Earn the captain's and senior officers' complete trust, be a fleet officer for at least two weeks, and have 1 expert or a competent experience/rank. *Captain: Not in the near future.